


One for the Team

by ThisAccountKillsFascists



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, Humor, Puberty, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAccountKillsFascists/pseuds/ThisAccountKillsFascists
Summary: A one-shot featuring Pidge and the changes her body seems to be going through. Asking Allura might be the right idea, but how will she deal with her changing body? A humorous little tale I wrote while bored one day. [Rated T for sexiness]





	One for the Team

**Voltron: One For the Team**

With Zarkon defeated and the Galran Empire licking it's wounds, things had become rather quiet around the Castle of Lions. Pidge especially had had too much free time on her hands, and for her, it was evident she wasn't the only one. Lance and Keith had been bickering more frequently without a common enemy, Shiro had become secluded again, the only real respite was Hunk, whom of course had done nothing more than enjoy himself since the fight. Even now, smells of his cooking wafted down into the Green Lion's bay, filling the ship with a pleasant fragrance.

But Pidge couldn't help but let her mind wander, the piece of tech she was trying to reverse engineer couldn't occupy her mind for much longer. However, it was these very thoughts that frustrated her, and she finally slammed down the spanner she'd been working with in order to stand up and stomp her way to the bridge.

She wanted to talk to Princess Allura, and she knew exactly why.

Katie knew her body was changing, she was at that age, and it wasn't a wonder to her why her thoughts had started drifting to boys. But she had no idea how to handle it, and there was only a singular female in her life that could possibly explain.

"Allura, you here?" she called as she stepped onto the bridge, finding the woman in the middle of the room, looking over a star map of some local sector. Their missions lately were largely domestic, and, of course, without an enemy to battle while the Galrans regrouped, they were more or less demoted to humanitarian aid. She assumed this was why Allura had the map open.

"Hello, Pidge, good evening," the accented Altean's voice responded, though she didn't turn around.

Katie checked the room to make sure that Coran wasn't nearby. When the coast was clear, she approached, taking Shiro's chair to sit in while she talked.

"I... have a question for you," she explained to Allura, who finally gave her more attention, turning to regard the young female.

"Do you ever... Think about... You know, boys?" she asked, and the red in her cheeks betrayed to Allura that she'd been embarrassed by this question. But the Princess, ever a gentle creature, simply smiled softly and stepped forward. She went to where Pidge sat, and sat down on the armrest, her hand setting on top of the girl's head.

"Oh, Katie, of course I do," she said, deciding now to use her actual name, considering they were talking about 'girl stuff'. She ruffled Katie's hair, which had the effect of gaining her confidence.

"Glad I'm not the only one, then," she said, exhaling some of her tension. She adjusted her glasses.

"It's just that... It's been happening a lot lately. I just, I start thinking about someone I've seen, some of the aliens are kind of attractive, you know..."

"Lance, Keith, or Hunk?" she asked, and the flushing of red all throughout her face had Allura grinning mischievously.

"W-What?!" Katie questioned, and the Princess leaned closer.

"Lance. Keith. Or Hunk? Unless... Oh, don't tell me it could be Shiro?" The deeper red confirmed it for her. But Katie knew he was too old for her, although those shoulders... That jawline... For a moment, she fawned, and the Princess had a nice little laugh.

"Oh, Katie... It's perfectly natural. And Shiro certainly is the best choice, wouldn't you agree? Anyway..." She slipped from the chair, and stood before the younger girl, letting her collect herself for a moment.

"Of course I think about these things. I mean, my whole race is gone... Who do you expect is going to have to repopulate that race some day? And yet... Coran most certainly isn't my type." She'd already discussed such matters with him, they'd decided it wouldn't be right, and that a form of artificial impregnation would be best. However, it would still make Coran the father... She pushed the thought from her mind.

"Like I said, though, it's perfectly natural to be curious. Have you ever thought of... Maybe acting on your urges?" The face she made at the Green Paladin had her almost terrified, she'd never seen Allura acting sultry before and it was disarming. She certainly was good at it though.

"W-What do you mean...?" she questioned, and Allura raised an eyebrow.

"You know... Touching yourself? Even I do that from time to time. How do you think I got through the stress of so much battle?" Katie couldn't control her cheeks from burning now, she hadn't thought the Princess would be so forward about such things.

"Of course not!" Katie shot back, and the Princess looked surprised for a moment.

"Why ever not? There's no shame in allowing yourself some alone time. You don't think the others do that sort of thing?" That wasn't helping, now, especially with the images that brought to her head. Poor Katie couldn't shake it now; she was aroused. The Princess frowned when she realized that might've been a bad thing to bring up at the current moment, but she couldn't regret it; seeing Pidge in such a compromised position was adorable.

"Well... Katie, you're a smart girl, surely you've thought about your options by now...? If you're so against doing it yourself, I'm sure you can easily find a willing partner." Katie had, at this point, tucked her knees up in front of her, attempting to hide her blushing.

"How am I supposed to do that...? I look like a boy." She sighed, and looked dejectedly at the floor. Allura grinned at her gently, reaching down to lift her chin.

"No, you don't. You're a perfectly beautiful young woman, and surely somebody would appreciate that? You just need to keep your confidence about you, and when the opportunity arises, act on your urge. Let your instincts be your guide. Okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I really must plan this route..." As the Princess stepped away, Pidge felt a bit better about it, perhaps she was right? Maybe she was finally ready to explore a whole new challenging world? She knew she'd find her family soon... That maybe they'd be returning to Earth quickly enough... She had her whole future still in front of her.

The next day, Pidge had gone to the kitchen for some of Hunk's leftovers from the night before. On the way, she was of course privy to one of Lance and Keith's arguments, but this one had her stopping, turning her head. She ducked out of the way to eavesdrop.

"-anywhere on this ship! I mean, come on!" Lance slammed his hand into the wall.

"What, and that makes you think it's all for your fair game? Oh, but not me right? What would Lance care about Keith's predicaments? Yeah, well, buddy, you're not the only one with needs. If Princess Allura wants me, she wants me. If she wants you, she wants you, but either way, I'm done with this conversation." His hand sliced through the air, signaling an end to the topic, and he stormed away from Lance, toward Pidge.

"Damnit!" he muttered as he passed her, and she blinked, her small frame easily kept her hidden enough that he hadn't noticed her. Lance had already wandered off some other direction, but she figured the Princess' name being used warranted some investigation, so she caught up to Keith.

"Keith, wait up!" she said as she pulled up to him, and he stopped, turning on his heel.

"What do you?! Oh... Hey, Pidge," he said, trying to keep his calm. He looked so upset, she couldn't help but wonder why.

"What was that all about? Lance giving you crap for using the training simulator when he wanted to or something?" She faked like she didn't know a thing about the conversation that had just happened, but he looked to the side.

"No. As if I'd argue about some dumb thing like that," he said, and she had to hide an eye roll because that was exactly the sort of thing he would argue about.

"No, it's way worse than that. Lance has apparently convinced Allura to finally give him that date he's been craving. He insists that she's going to fall for him. And I..." He became more reserved again with her, but she stepped forward.

"You what? Who cares about them?" she tried, but he gritted his teeth.

"You're a girl, I doubt you'd understand what kind of things men think about." Her face went flat.

"Tits and asses?" she muttered, and his eyes went wide. Pretty much nailed it.

"W-what? No! Matters of the heart," he countered, and she was sure she'd nailed it now.

"So, what? Lance stole your crush?" She placed her hand on her hip and leaned her weight, the pose actually made her look girly for once.

"It's not that it's... Oh, man, I don't know why I'm telling you this... Well, you see, guys get... Err..." Now her eyebrow shot up. Did she just put him into the same sort of compromising situation Allura had done with her? She stepped forward again, this time her hips swayed. When it drew his attention, she felt a bit excited about it. Was Keith actually looking at her like that? Not that he was really her type, but...

"Get what?" she asked, this time trying out Allura's little trick of changing her tone of voice. The blush that came to Keith's face was cute enough for her.

"We get... You know, turned on easily. Allura's pretty much the only... Well, I mean, you're not..." She frowned at him, but he cut his words off there. Not only would that have angered the only other girl on the ship, but right now, she didn't seem exactly boyish to him.

"Not what?" she questioned, and he shook his head, indicating he wasn't going to finish what he said.

"You know, if I didn't know any better... I'd say you were going to say Allura's the only girl on the ship. Well, Keith..." She finally stepped closer again, right in front of him. One finger trailed over her own collarbone, and down her chest, pushing the fabric up against her flesh enough that her small, but feminine curve showed.

"She's not, you know."

Keith swallowed, completely disarmed. He couldn't exactly say this was an unwanted advance, but he wasn't even sure Katie was being serious. But how she'd actually managed to suddenly effect him was beyond him. Normally she was so much of a tomboy that he couldn't stand it, but right now, she was a short-haired, petite, and rather sexy teenage girl, and his body screamed at him to have a slice of that pie.

"Katie...?" his voice came, and she smiled up at him. It wasn't one that held the tone of mischief her voice did... It was a soft sort of smile, a pretty one, one that made him smile back.

"You're seriously going to hit on me, in the plain open, where Hunk could come by at any time?" She batted her eyelashes, but her lips pursed slightly and she stepped back.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, you're right... I don't know what came over me... Must be all this down time..." She looked a bit sad, when she looked away, and Keith's inner man kicked him between the legs, causing him to step away from the wall he'd been trying not to back into, and toward Pidge.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he offered her, and the blush that earned him told him he'd suddenly got back at her. His hand came out, and it found her hair, playing just by her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

She blushed, and with a look of shameful lust on her face, looked down and to the side.

"C-Can we get out of this hallway? It's... Suddenly kind of stuffy in here..." Keith knew that there was no denying that obvious offer, and he took her hand. His room wasn't very far down the hall, and they entered it together.

When the door closed, Katie leaned against it, unable to meet his gaze.

"Katie, I'm your team mate. The other arm of Voltron, remember? Now... Do you trust me?" He stood before her, and then leaned in, placing a hand next to her head on the wall. Her knees were bent inward, her face was flushed, she had to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose to keep them on. She didn't answer him right away, so unsure of herself, completely inexperienced with this sort of thing.

"Of course I do," she finally breathed, and he smiled to her. That was what he'd wanted to hear. Reaching out, he took her glasses, and she gasped in surprise as he slid them from her face, placing them on the nightstand by the door.

"You know, I never noticed before," Keith said, glancing her over. She finally looked up at him.

"Noticed what?" she said in a soft voice, probably the most girlish tone he'd ever heard come from her.

"You actually have pretty eyes," he said, and enjoyed briefly the look on her face.

"Thanks... You're not so bad yourself..." He rolled his shoulders, and it caught her gaze for a moment as she watched his thin suit react along his muscles. He was no Shiro, but she supposed if there were anyone else on the team she'd even consider, it would be him. Lance was just... Too much of an idiot. He'd probably try to impress her or something... Keith let his natural self impress.

He moved in, and kissed her, and her fingers curled against the bulkhead door as her skin heated. Not surprisingly, his lips were quite soft. His fingers played with her hair again. He let the kiss linger for a moment, then pulled back to look at her. She was melting in his hands, it would seem, and he chuckled.

"Don't tell me that was the first time you've ever kissed a boy before?" he questioned, and she slowly shook her head.

"It's different when you're like, eight..." she said, and smiled sheepishly at him.

"J-Just so you know, Keith... This isn't like, going to happen all the time." He pressed his other hand to the other side of her head, her hand of it's own accord moved to his chest, trailing over it. She had to touch something so close and so... Well defined.

"I don't expect it to. I'm not like Lance, and I'm not as dumb as him either... I get it, we're both horny, and we've got to get it somewhere, right...? I can also tell you're probably a virgin... So we'll keep it that way, okay? Just for you." She trembled when his lips found her neck, she couldn't believe he'd just been so... Open about it. Accepting. Her arms wrapped about his shoulders, and she sighed as his teeth scraped across her skin. Wow, he really knew what he was doing!

It was right about then she noticed his fingers were unzipping her suit. Her cheeks flushed with color, but she didn't stop him, and it wasn't long before he had exposed some of her flesh between the zipper, her petite body toned from her time in Paladin training. One of his hands slid in between the fabric, along her stomach, and her back arched.

"Oh, this is crazy..." Katie mumbled, and Keith stopped for a second.

"You holding up okay?" he asked, his eyes concerned. She nodded.

"It's just... Well, so many things... For one, I never thought how much I'd enjoy this, or how good that feels..."

"What, this?" His hand slipped up her stomach and under the fabric of her suit, clamped over one of her small breasts, squeezing it. She shivered, and moaned, but also kicked him at the same time.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed, clutching her suit closed as he limped in a circle, walking off the pain from the impact to his shin.

"Ow, damn! You kick hard for a girl," he said, and she watched him, slowly starting to laugh at his predicament.

"I'm sorry," she offered, figuring she might've just killed the mood somewhat...

She zipped up her suit again, and sighed her laughter out slowly.

"You know... I think maybe I am going to take Allura up on her idea..." She grabbed her glasses and put them back on her face, and Keith finally stopped rubbing his shin long enough to look up at her.

"Hey... Aren't we going to finish?" he asked, and she grinned down at him, a rather impish grin considering.

"Not unless you've got a date with your hand," she said, and pressed the button for the door, stepping out into the hallway as Keith protested and the door closed. He sounded rather whiny like Lance, now, as she turned the corner, Hunk was passing by with an alien sandwich.

"What's his problem?" he asked, and she gave him a knowing grin.

"Boy stuff," she said simply, and he stopped and stared at her back as she walked passed.

"Boy stuff?" He looked down the hall at Keith's room.

Katie was going to enjoy some alone time... Who needed boys anyway when she had her awesome brain?

**[Author's Note: So, this was originally going to be a one-shot lemon, I don't ship Pidge/Keith at all, and so I guess my brain-Pidge just agreed with me enough that she was like, nah, fuck it, gunna blue-ball this bastard and left. Haha! Get rekt, Keith, stupid emo kid.]**


End file.
